


Rekindling Old Flames

by kitkatt0430



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry was not the first person to see good in Leonard Snart, Crack Treated Seriously, Crisis On Earth-X Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Looks like Sara isn't the only Legend with an unexpected hookup at this wedding, M/M, Mick is perfectly happy to be seduced here, Minor Barry Allen/Iris West, Multi, Nazis at the wedding since this is Earth-X crossover adjacent, Polyamory, Rekindling Old Flames, Rob is a menace which is why David loves him, in which David has made some questionable dating choices in his past, minor White Collar mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatt0430/pseuds/kitkatt0430
Summary: David Singh honestly thought the most awkward part of Barry Allen's wedding would be the part where he and Rob were stuck sitting next to Mick Rory - pardoned criminal and David's ex - during the ceremony.
Relationships: David Singh/Mick Rory, Past! David Singh/Leonard Snart/Mick Rory, Rob/David Singh, Rob/David Singh/Mick Rory
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	Rekindling Old Flames

**Author's Note:**

> RulerOfTurtles inadvertently gave me this idea while commenting on my earlier story _Holiday Party_.

Before Rob, David had made a few... questionable dating choices. The con artist and his girlfriend, the disastrous fling with Hartley Rathaway (from before the guy became The Pied Piper), and... his college romance with the future Captain Cold and Heatwave.

Considering David's current occupation is 'Captain of second precinct of the CCPD', it's very understandable why he wouldn't want his past romantic liaisons brought up. Neal's a CI for the FBI these days; Kate died while a person of interest in multiple crimes; Hartley's now better known as the Pied Piper and wanted for numerous white collar crimes and vigilantism in conjunction with the Flash; Leonard's file and all the evidence of his criminal history disappeared mysteriously shortly before Leonard started an entirely new criminal record killing his father, breaking out of prison with Mark Mardon and James Jesse, and robbing a few banks before mysteriously dropping off the map entirely; and then there's Mick who's been surprisingly quiet since apparently joining a super hero crew and being officially pardoned by the President herself for the part he played in fighting off an alien invasion.

Admittedly, David's got a type. A weakness for a sexy face and an inclination towards criminal habits. Even Rob has a sealed juvie record for pick pocketing and theft. But Rob cleaned up his act long before David met him, which is a relief because David's tried - and failed - at the whole offering incentives for sexy criminals to go straight (for a given definition of straight, anyway) and his relationship with Rob is arguably the healthiest one he's ever had. Getting married was the best day of David's life and he has no regrets about the events of his life that led him to that moment.

But one of the perks about not discussing his past entanglements should be that he doesn't have to deal with them any more. (Well, okay, so Neal calls up for advice on seducing Peter and Elizabeth on occasion, but Rob finds that hilarious and David's not too worried about his past with Neal biting him on the butt.) Unfortunately the reality of the situation is that it means no one knows any better when it comes to the seating arrangements at Barry and Iris' wedding, which leaves David in the awkward position of sitting between his husband and his ex flame.

Mick is no longer a wanted criminal. But he's still infamous in Central City as Heatwave and there's absolutely no reason to expect him to be at the West-Allen wedding... unless you happened to know that Barry Allen was the Flash. Worse, Rob knows exactly who Mick is. He's heard David complain about his exes descending into supervillainy enough times to be well aware of just who was sitting on David's right side on that pew.

So Rob knows exactly what he's doing when he looks from David's tense shoulders to Mick's carefully blank expression and decides the best way to handle this is to cheerfully introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Rob Singh," he said cheerfully, "and this is my husband David."

David contemplates the likelihood that the wedding will be attacked by a meta who will cause the ground to open up and drag him out of this awkwardness any second now. Considering it's The Flash's wedding and there are numerous meta humans and vigilantes here already, it's probably not completely impossible. Doesn't happen, but David can wish.

"It's nice to meet you," Rob continues, holding his hand out over David in an offer to shake Mick's. "How do you know the happy couple?"

"I, uh..." Mick shakes Rob's hand uncertainly. Gives David a look that clearly asks for help. David sinks further into his seat, wondering if he can spontaneously manifest a meta human ability to become invisible.

Again, not impossible but doesn't happen.

"I work with a group of private investigators," Mick finally says. Not a lie, technically. "Know Allen and his girl through that work. You?"

"I've only met them a few times. David knows them better since he's Barry's boss at the CCPD."

Thankfully this is when Barry and Cisco take their places as Groom and Best Man up by the altar with the priest and the music starts to play. Time to quiet down for the ceremony, saving David from what is clearly going to be the most awkward moment of the wedding.

At least until the priest gives the 'speak now or forever hold your peace' line and is promptly disintegrated by a reality hopping Nazi. Not that David finds out the reality jumping part until later. He helps evacuate the guests while Mick grabs his Heat Gun from somewhere - David couldn't even begin to guess where Mick had it hidden - and Rob steals David's backup gun from his ankle holster in order to shoot a Nazi between the eyes to protect the seven-year-old flower girl.

Mick looks suitably impressed, considering he takes the time to send David a thumbs up before David hustles the flower girl and her parents out of the chapel.

* * *

The majority of the wedding party winds up retconned, like this is _Torchwood_ or _Men in Black_ something. They all vaguely remember that the wedding happened, it was a lovely ceremony, and some kind of emergency caused the reception to be delayed by three days. David and Rob avoid the memory re-write, however. David has to stop Rob from asking Cisco Ramon if he flashy-thinged the guests, if only to avoid the cavalcade of movie references and puns that would've kicked off between the two.

While the wedding ceremony at the church apparently never completed, Barry and Iris did end up tying the knot in those three days somewhere. David knows because he asked.

"Um... Dig," Barry pointed out a handsome black man talking to what looks like Oliver Queen and a blonde white woman, "is legally allowed to perform weddings. Online certificate somewhere or other. He officiated our wedding at the Central Central Park."

'Central Central Park' being one of the many nicknames of the unfortunately named Central City's Central Park. Also called triple-C park and a few other less flattering names. It had a lovely view of the Great Lake, however, so it wasn't an awful place for an impromptu wedding.

"Oliver and Felicity, however, turned it into a double wedding at the last minute," Iris said in a sweet voice that promised violence. "She's lucky I like her too much to strangle her for it."

"Well, however it happened, congratulations on your wedding," David offered, elbowing Rob to make him stop snickering. "And hopefully your honeymoon will go much more smoothly."

"Knock on wood," Barry muttered. Iris just kissed her husband on the cheek and said something about taking Harry's pulse rifle with them.

David decided he was better off not knowing. He let Rob steer him away from the happy couple. Something he rather regretted when he realized Rob was steering him towards Mick Rory.

"Rob," David hissed.

"David," Rob responded, innocent smile on his face as he fluttered his eyelashes in a way that promised trouble.

And trouble they got.

"Mick," Rob purred, arm around David's waist and teasing his hip, "it's so good to see you again. I should have recognized you at the wedding."

"I suppose the Heat Gun gave me away," the man said dryly.

"Well, that too," Rob said with a laugh. "I meant that you're one of Dave's exes. He mentioned the time he spent dating you and Len during college. I should have realized sooner."

Mick choked.

"It is good to see you again, Mick," David offered. "I'm sorry my husband is a menace."

"I'm getting that," Mick muttered. But he was smiling, so at least this wasn't going awfully. "Good aim though. Shooting that Nazi on the way out was pretty damn sexy."

Rob preened. "David agreed. Thoroughly." He winked. Mick smirked.

David's face was burning.

"Setting them on fire was a very nice touch," Rob offered in return.

"Just what every Nazi deserves," David agreed. If only that was a legal option outside of superhero fights... He paused a beat and then said, "I didn't see him at the wedding, but is that Len over there?"

"Nah. That's Leo. Citizen Cold. He's part of the resistance from the same place those Nazis came from. Parallel Earth number whatever. Wasn't really paying to attention the explanation." Mick fidgeted and then said, "Len died. A little over a year ago. Still haven't forgiven him for it, but it ain't like he's around to care."

"I'm sorry Mick," David said, reaching out to take Mick's hand in his. It felt nice, feeling that familiar grip after so many years, though the callouses were rougher.

"If you don't mind me asking," Rob said, "but what exactly happened between the three of you?"

David winced. "All I really know is that Len started pushing me away. And where he went, you followed." It was still a bit of a sore point. David had thought they were okay with his plans to go into law enforcement. That they were going to give up crime to be with him and bring Lisa to live with the three of them. They'd been looking at moving in together... and then... "I guess I always though Len got cold feet. Which is... hilarious in hindsight, I guess."

"Lewis got out of prison and came right after Len. Threatened to take back custody of Lisa. She was still sixteen and he could have taken her," Mick admitted. "Len tried pushing us both away. Said I should go straight and stick with you. But... I knew you'd be okay on your own. Len wouldn't be." He let his hand slip out of David's hand. "And I was right. You're a CCPD Captain now. Got yourself a handsome husband and a good life. I'm sorry, though," and that was special. Mick didn't apologize to anyone. "Never wanted to hurt you."

"Well... you might be interested to know that Dave's not the only one with a history of polyamory in his love life." Rob turned and placed a fluttering kiss on the back of David's neck, just along his hair line.

David inhaled sharply, startled and flushing, biting his lower lip instinctively against the flush of pleasure... as much because of Rob's flirty kiss as because of the way Mick was watching them now, amusement and interest and a hint of arousal in the man's eyes.

"Is that an offer?" Mick asked, tilting his head to the side and smirking. 

Rob gave David a long look, conveying through expression that this was David's choice. He let out a shaky breath and then nodded. "Yeah, Mick. That's an offer."

"Think anyone'll care if we ditch the party early?" Mick glanced over at the couple of the hour. "I should probably head out regardless, before they realize how many toasters I got them."

Rob snickers and David very carefully decides not to ask if the toasters were stolen as they head towards the exit together.


End file.
